


Партнер из другого мира

by Marafel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco loves potions, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mysticism, OOC, Regulus Black is a favorite uncle, Tom Riddle is a teacher in the Muggle world, Urban Fantasy, alternative universe, daily life, muggle!Hermione, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel
Summary: Для успешной сдачи ЖАБА Драко Малфой должен защитить проект по маггловедению. Волшебник отправляется в маггловский Лондон, где встречает студентку Гермиону Грейнджер.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Партнер из другого мира

— Во имя Мерлина, Малфой, что это такое? — женский голос был преисполнен праведного гнева, казалось, что вот-вот мегера перейдет на шипение, облив невольных слушателей ядом ещё и в прямом смысле.

Однако тот, кому предназначалась тирада, даже не обернулся, продолжив заниматься своим делом. Патил, Паркинсон, Григрасс, Забини или Нотт — все они могли подождать (да и вряд ли в приевшихся нотациях волшебник услышал бы что-то новое), а вот эксперимент — нет. Если очередная гипотеза верна, то открытие наголову перевернёт всё его исследование. Однако, следуя рецептам взбалмошного предка по материнской линии, мистер Малфой добивался положительного результата крайне редко, чаще довольствуясь разноцветным дымом, вонючей жижей и пригоревшими волосами. Помимо этого эксперименты в зельеварении в его исполнении были делом не самым тихим, из-за чего на светловолосую макушку постоянно выливалось чужое недовольство. Как ни странно, но прокомментировать увлечение чистокровного волшебника стремился чуть ли не каждый встречный. А то он от родителей, тетушек и бабушек не слышал, что подобные выходки позорят славный род, так еще и сокурсники на пару с профессорами подхватили дурную манеру.

Во имя Мерлина, волшебники такие идиоты…

Мегера не унималась. Её голос действовал на нервы зельевару, несмотря на отточенные интискты, сдержать порыв метнуть пробирку в сторону вошедшей оказалось сложно. В итоге победила жалость над проделанной работой (снова горбатиться над котлом два часа?), а не вбитое предками воспитание. Честное слово, с таким отношением желания вежливо побеседовать мгновенно пропадает. А ведь какой милой девочкой казалась на первом курсе, нет, в поезде. В замке очаровашка быстро вжилась в роль надменной стервы, достойной быть слизеринкой.

Быстрый взгляд из-под бровей показал, что в своих предположениях мистер Малфой не ошибся. Мегера действительно носила зеленый галстук. Не удивительно, ведь редставители с других факультетов редко отваживались приблизиться к Чистокровному Психу. Исключением, пожалуй, были сестры Патил, разделявшие его страсть к экспериментам и новаторству. Жаль, что у них не было достойной мотивации. Волшебницы быстро сменили увлечение, перейдя в клуб по чарам. На смену им пришли другие, привлеченные мрачной славой или возможностью поднять репутацию у старших Малфоев. Мегера же была… пятой? Нет, восьмой.

Бледные руки с длинными пальцами уверенно переместили колбу с синей жидкостью на специальную подставку, надежно закрепив экспериментальное зелье. Ни к чему рисковать столь тщательной работой, в которую Малфой, без всяких вомнений, вкладывал свою душу.

Не поэтому ли зелья, созданные его рукой, наголову превосходили аналоги сокурсников? Не зря профессор Слизнорт заступался за одаренного подростка, не зря крёстный тратил «своё драгоценное время», не зря дядя Регулус отдал дневники своей семьи… Только родители до сих пор были убеждены, что в голове у наследника одна лишь дурь. Конечно же, если весь факультет ополчится против скромного зельевара, то тот несомненно бросит неблагодарное дело и вернётся под теплое крылышко в родную семью, начнёт вести себя как подобает и перестанет позорить честное имя чистокровных волшебников.

Ага, мечтайте дальше.

У Чистокровного Психа на эту жизнь совсем другие планы.

А навязанные друзья, помощники, невесты пусть идут лесом.

— Что тебе нужно? — прохладно спросил он, окидывая вошедшую более внимательным взглядом.

В руках слизеринки прыгал скомканный листок, исписанный неровным почерком. Писавший его явно волновался, стремясь передать свои наблюдения. Ближе к середине текст выравнивался и уже к концу по пергаменту бежали ровные строки образцово-показательного каллиграфического почерка. Его почерка.

Зеленый галстук, вздернутый нос, черные волосы, чужие вещи в руках… Малфой вспомнил имя своей сокурсницы спустя несколько секунд, но никто задержку не заметил. Мегера была слишком увлечена своей руганью.

Как чистокровный волшебник может заниматься такой ересью? В стенах Хогвартса подобное просто недопустимо! Куда только профессора смотрят? Ну ничего, уж она-то, Паркинсон, наставит неразумного отпрыска благородно семьи на истинный путь. А благодарные Люциус с Нарциссой поймут, что Панси просто идеальный вариант в качестве невесты, не то, что сестры Гринграсс. Жалкие неудачницы не смогли отвлечь Драко от котелков, напротив, пострадали из-за неудачно сработавшего зелья и в школу вернулись всего две недели назад. Слухи о провале новых невест разлетелись с рекордной скоростью. Паркинсон учла ошибки своих предшественниц и близко к столам не подходила, ругаясь у входа.

Может стоит чаще метать пробирки в нежеланных гостей? Глядишь на новом примере поймут, что свою репутацию Чистокровный Псих заслужил не просто так.

— Паркинсон, отвали, — грубо сказал Малфой, с явным сожалением отходя от зельеварского стола.

Подойдя к исследовательскому журналу, он сделал несколько отметок, сообщив о ходе эксперимента. Всем своим видом волшебник показывал, что на девушку ему плевать. Ничто не выдавало настоящих чувств зельевара. Он хорошо запомнил уроки отца и всегда держал маску хладнокровия на лице. Ни к чему посторонним знать, о чем думает Малфой.

Стоит ли говорить, что после семи лет отчуждения в Хогвартсе он не нашёл никого, перед кем смог бы раскрыться полностью?

Не больно то и хотелось. А вот узнать, как его бумаги попали в загребущие ручонки слизеринской ведьмы, — даже очень.

Малфой был зол и готов к беспощадной мести. Сокурсники многократно предупреждались им, испытывали последствии неуёмного любопытства на себе, но раз за разом совершали детские диверсии. И почему они решили, что таким отношением заставят его отказаться от мечты и помириться с семьей?

Идиоты. Для Малфоя нет ничего важнее, чем его эксперимент, тянущийся годами. Пусть пока что полоса неудач редко прерывалась сомнительным и успехами, но главная цель, высшая награда впереди. В книге Блэка осталось меньше трети неопробованных рецептов, всего через несколько лет Драко Малфой станет самым молодым мастером зельеварения, обойдя даже крестного.

А до тех пор он будет гордо нести своё имя Чистокровного Психа.

— Малфой, ты поступаешь неразумно! — взвыла Паркинсон, даже не подозревая, что волшебник побледнел от злости, а не страсти.

Ох уж эта девичья фантазия, способная превратить любого высокомерного заносчивого выскочку в идеал в загадочной темной аурой. И почему слизеринка не видит, что Чистокровный Псих не идеал, а замкнутый социофоб и, самую малость, магоненавистник?

— Откуда к тебе попали эти записи? — предусмотрительно спросил Малфой.

Если открыто признается в краже, то даже Макгонагалл не сумеет придраться. А он получит лишнее доказательство тому, что все волшебники — идиоты. Если попытается соврать, то просто навредит ему, подставив под удар. Пусть записи были черновиком, а оригинал давно одобрен и деканом, и профессором, оставлять такую улику в руках бездумной собачки Малфой не собирался.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ошибка, — неожиданно взмолилась Паркинсон, бросая в сторону сокурсника полные надежды взгляд. — Это ведь не ты писал, правда? Нет, ты не мог такое написать. Даже ты не мог опуститься до такого…

— Уважаемая профессор Бэрбидж, — по памяти процитировал волшебник, со скрытым злорадством наблюдая за неверием и шоком на лице ведьмы. — Прошу утвердить мой исследовательский проект, посвященный изучению магглов. Я, Драко Малфой, завершу начатое исследование в маггловском мире, раз и навсегда доказав, что магглы ничем не хуже волшебников. Срок исследовательской поездки — шесть месяцев. Одобрение декана прилагается. Уверяю, что данный проект нисколько не повредит прочим предметам.

И пусть содержание записей было пересказано в весьма вольной форме, но суть передана верно.

Чтобы повторить подвиг небезызвестного Барти Крауча, сдавшего все возможные ЖАБА на превосходно, Драко Малфой усердно занимался с самого первого курса. Благодаря попечительству декана и Регулуса Блэка, в него поверили и позволили сдать большую часть экзаменов заранее. Благо с историей магии, прорицаниями, зельеварением проблем никогда не возникало. Для сдачи трансфигурации и прочих практических предметов было достаточно просто явиться на экзамен.

Кажется, мегера поняла, что Чистокровный Псих вполне мог провернуть такую аферу.

— Да, Паркинсон, следующие полгода я проведу в мире магглов, — пояснил Малфой, смотря на ошарашенную сокурсницу жалостливым взглядом. — Изящное решение, не находишь? Вполне в духе Чистокровного Психа.


End file.
